The objective of the Glioma SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to identify innovative pilot research projects in glioblastoma that have translational potential. The DRP will establish a solicitation and review process to select meritorious pilot projects for funding. The solicitation process will capitalize on an established, extensive Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) communications Infrastructure to widely disseminate an annual Request for Proposals (RFP). The review process will utilize an experienced panel of DF/HCC glioma scientists. The DRP will provide limited-duration funding for innovative projects that have ultimate translational potential and could synergize with existing SPORE projects and cores. The DRP applications will also be judged for their potential to emerge as full projects in future years of the SPORE program. The DRP will employ a monitoring process to measure progress and outcomes of DRP projects including the possible elevation of successful DRP awards to full projects. The program will be closely monitored through clearly established metrics and oversight by the DRP Awards Committee. DRP awardees will be required to present progress reports at the annual SPORE retreat attended by the SPORE Internal and External Advisory Boards.